


Торжество разума

by regenboog



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Demon Bill Cipher, Demon Deals, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regenboog/pseuds/regenboog
Summary: Невероятная история о том, как Билл Сайфер вернулся к жизни по вине целеустремленного некроманта Диппера Пайнса и помог своим бывшим врагам. Осторожно! Присутствуют аферы галактических масштабов и лженаучные рассказы о выходе на свежий вакуум.





	1. Пролог

Диппер Пайнс на мастера оккультных наук не походил совершенно. Он не носил черный балахон, не складировал в подвале лягушачьи лапки - по большей части из-за того, что в его доме не было подвала - и даже практику зловещего смеха отложил на лучшие времена. Любой нормальный эзотерик смело плюнул бы мальчишке в лицо, посмей он назвать себя, допустим, медиумом или экстрасенсом.

То ли юный искатель приключений делал что-то неправильно, то ли Билл _смертельно_ обиделся на любых представителей рода человеческого и осознанно отказывался выходить на контакт...

В общем, не везло Дипперу.

А ведь он пустился во все тяжкие достаточно давно - буквально спустя месяц после нервного объявления Форда о том, что Сайферу удалось швырнуть здоровенный камень в огород всего сущего даже после смерти.

\- Этот гад добрался до нас из могилы! - воскликнул тогда ученый, заваливая кухонный стол блокнотами с неразборчивыми записями. - Странногеддон был остановлен слишком поздно, пространство уже повредилось!

Так и закончилось третье лето мистических близнецов в Гравити Фолз. Сумбурно, неожиданно, на достаточно пугающей ноте. Мэйбл видела, что Диппер едва сдерживает панику, но боялась своим неуверенным тоном и словами в стиле «все будет хорошо» разнервировать брата еще больше. Успокаивать его девочка не стала.

А зря. Возможно, тогда Пайнс-младший не ударился бы в экстрасенсорику, пытаясь выйти на контакт с виновником торжества и упросить теоретический дух мертвеца помочь своим убийцам. Билл, как уже говорилось, к просьбам мальчишки остался равнодушным и наотрез отказался подавать признаки жизни.

\- Знаешь, иди к черту! - взбесился однажды незадачливый медиум и решительно смял исписанную бумажку. - Обойдусь и без твоей помощи, раз демоны такие асоциальные.

Через неделю Диппер уже выл белугой, бережно расправляя тот самый «ненужный» листок.

Без помощи Сайфера было не обойтись.

Форд, проводя недели за записями и размышлениями, это прекрасно понимал. Сколько бы он ни рылся в «сувенирах» из других измерений и ни плакался научным таблицам собственного сочинения, а помощь покойника оставалась необходимой. Решение очевидно: вытаскивать гада с того света и отправлять восвояси, как только он все исправит. Но, к сожалению, такой план имел свои изъяны. Например, можно ли демона вообще воскресить и не накостыляет ли он Пайнсам вместо благодарности?

Впрочем, такие мелочи отчаянного героя никоим образом не волновали. Диппер не мог нормально жить, зная, что через десять-двадцать лет небо или земля могут треснуть, а из нового межпространственного разлома полетят горящие камни. Он почти все свободное время рылся в демонологических книжках и, гнусно ругаясь из-за отсутствия оглавления, пытался отыскать инструкции по воскрешению геометрических фигур. Одному Богу известно, на какое количество интернет-объявлений в стиле «продам спиритические книжки, подаренные троюродным братом моего тестя» неудачливый кудесник успел откликнуться.

Как можно перечитать такое количество оккультной литературы и не сойти с ума?

Никак.

Вот и пятнадцатилетний Диппер Пайнс однажды пришел к выводу, что, раз Билл не желает выходить на ментальный контакт, придется организовывать сразу контакт физический. Обращался упертый волшебник отныне только к самым мощным заклинаниям, найденным невесть где. Колдовать, конечно, было разумнее в Гравити Фолз, раз уж именно там Сайфер безвременно отошел в лучший мир. А, учитывая то, что в этом нелегком деле демону очень помог стиратель памяти, пришлось еще и искать по всем канавам его бывшие составляющие.

Добытые нечеловеческим трудом обломки Диппер и лицезрел, прекращая сбивчиво зачитывать что-то на латыни.

\- Бро, эта штука не работает, - устало произнесла Мэйбл, глядя на расстроенное лицо брата. - Ты не успеешь прочесть другое. Меня уже в сон клонит, пошли домой?

Парень перевел взгляд на небо и убедился, что лучей солнца стало намного меньше. Каждая книжка, пропущенная через онлайн-переводчик, твердила, что обряд нужно проводить на закате - это якобы должно символизировать смерть жертвы некромантических утех Пайнса-младшего. А с окончательным уходом небесного светила за горизонт она, видимо, должна была потерять актуальность.

\- Да, Мэй, ты права, - Диппер тяжело вздохнул и, чувствуя себя криворуким идиотом, сунул в карман небольшой блокнот. - Собирай вещи, сейчас пойдем. Я займусь всем этим хламом.

Едва солнечный диск скрылся за линией горизонта, как небо на мгновение озарила синяя вспышка.

Мистические близнецы вздрогнули и, убедившись в пропаже странного свечения, переглянулись. Мэйбл заметно насторожилась, осознав, что она вот-вот снова увидит того самого Билла - едва ли не ночной кошмар их с братом детства. Он, помнится, рассказывал о каком-то «долге спасенного», из-за которого Сайфер будет вынужден ближайшие годы смахивать с человечества пылинки, но это слабо успокаивало.

Диппер торжествующе улыбнулся и принялся высматривать среди деревьев треугольный силуэт демона разума. Парень уже начал представлять момент триумфа, когда поверженный враг падет перед ним на колени и закричит что-то вроде «Я твой слуга навек, мой повелитель!», как вдруг где-то позади него хрустнула веточка.

Юный некромант обернулся, готовясь насладиться вкусом полной и безоговорочной победы.

Только вот у самого демона явно были другие планы. Сначала Билл окинул своих спасителей презрительным взглядом и, кажется, ударился самооценкой о небесную твердь. Он уже собирался сказать мистическим близнецам что-нибудь обидное, как неблагодарного настигла мгновенная карма: экс-покойник пошатнулся и, пробормотав что-то про жуткую головную боль, упал в обморок.


	2. Неполный провал

То, что сила провидения выдала мистическим близнецам вместо Билла, оказалось достаточно тяжелым.

Впрочем, бросать «подарочек» было жалко - тем более в таком беспомощном состоянии - и Пайнсы единогласно решили переместить его домой. Юные некроманты до позднего вечера волокли Сайфера по земле и, хотя они честно старались не измазать злейшего врага всего сущего в грязи, на подходе к Хижине Чудес он выглядел не лучше помятого мешка картошки.

Близняшки расположили дорогого гостя прямо на полу, после чего побежали звать того, кто мог разобраться в учиненном ими беспределе.

\- Дядя Форд!

На имя демона разума в сочетании со словом «жив» ученый среагировал вполне адекватно: схватил первое попавшееся оружие и побежал оценивать ситуацию. Опасности, как выяснилось в скором времени, воскресший мертвец не представлял. По крайней мере на присутствующих не обрушился безбожный огненный дождь, когда в плечо Билла несколько раз ткнули шваброй.

Вид Сайфера автор дневников охарактеризовал как жалкое зрелище. Так оно и было: перепачканная землей одежда, мертвенно-бледная физиономия и светлые волосы, практически окрасившиеся в цвет хаки из-за разномастной грязи, определенно не вызывали священного ужаса.

\- Оно мертвое? - поинтересовался Стэнли, явно надеясь услышать от брата положительный ответ.

\- Сожалею, но этот гад живее всех живых, - констатировал Форд и, повернувшись к мистическим близнецам, осуждающе на них посмотрел. - Я жду объяснений.

Диппер вышел вперед и загородил собой сестру, виновато глядя на ученого.

\- Это была моя идея! Я не мог спокойно жить, зная, что измерение на грани катастрофы, - затараторил парень, стыдливо краснея. - Мэй не виновата, она хотела все рассказать, но я...

Пайнс замолчал, тщетно пытаясь подобрать слова. Оправдываться было бессмысленно, так как результат его работы лежал чуть правее и вызывал у снующей рядом Мэйбл неподдельную жалость. Девушка даже с горем пополам умудрилась перетащить Билла на старый диван, неделей ранее купленный Стэном по очень выгодной цене.

\- Детка, убери с моей тахты эту мерзость, - обратил он внимание на действия племянницы.

Осквернительница мебели нахмурилась и покачала головой, явно не собираясь жертвовать комфортом Сайфера. Ее брат же тем временем хаотично соображал, что вообще можно сказать при таких обстоятельствах. В конечном счете он решил остановиться на лаконичном «прости».

Форд обреченно вздохнул - племянник хотел как лучше, а получилось как всегда - и повернулся к демону, который постепенно начинал приходить в сознание. Пайнсы тактично дождались, пока их гость примет полувертикальное положение и невинно похлопает ресницами.

\- Какая встреча! - воскликнул он, ядовито улыбаясь. - Признавайтесь, сильно по мне соскучились?

Диппер невольно вздрогнул, когда взгляд неестественно желтых глаз сосредоточился на нем. Билл даже после смерти не растерял профессиональную хватку и, как оказалось, все еще мог довести неугодного до икоты без банальных угроз. Впрочем, «пугливого мальчишку» он достаточно быстро оставил в покое.

\- Просто неописуемо, - автор дневников нахмурился и в очередной раз проклял день, когда ему довелось впервые призвать этого гадкого демона.

Самому гадкому демону на ответ было, кажется, глубоко плевать. Он с наигранным интересом рассматривал окружающую обстановку и отмечал, какие предметы могут сгодиться в качестве средств самозащиты, если кто-нибудь из присутствующих решит мстить за былые обиды. Учитывая дерьмовое состояние Сайфера, которое он удачно скрыл под не слишком удачной шуткой, огненные шары в сторону мясных мешков полетят очень нескоро. Да какие огненные шары, если величайший демон разума не мог даже читать мысли? Какое чтение мыслей, если энергии заклинания воскрешения не хватило даже на привычную треугольную оболочку?

Сложившуюся ситуацию Билл посчитал критической, о чем Пайнсам знать было вовсе не обязательно.

\- Эй, дрянь одноглазая, - вежливо окликнул его Стэн. - Знаешь, зачем мы притащили тебя с того света?

«Дрянь» задумчиво нахмурилась и поочередно моргнула глазами.

\- Нет, - саркастически произнес Сайфер после недолгих размышлений, бросая быстрый взгляд на перешептывающихся мистических близнецов. - Даже не догадываюсь.

Он блефовал, но блефовал уверенно. В чудесном спасении определенно были задействованы эти мерзкие детишки, из-за которых все грандиозно-безумные планы треугольного демона мгновенно полетели в тартарары. Соответственно, взгляд истолковывать следовало как «все знает, но очень вредный».

Мэйбл же приняла слова Билла за чистую монету и, опережая реакцию ученого, начала в красках расписывать упущенные воскресшим мертвецом события. Он, в свою очередь, старался незаметно переваривать полученную информацию и строить скучающую физиономию.

\- К годовщине твоей смерти мы с девчонками закатили обалденную вечеринку! Все пели, танцевали и водили хороводы, - тараторила Пайнс, размахивая руками. - А потом дядя Форд рассказал про трещины... Мы страшно перепугались. Но мой братик-некромантик все решил. Произошло столько интересного!

«Почему я вообще должен вам помогать?» - растерянно вопрошал Сайфер у самого себя.

От нескончаемого потока информации - зачастую совершенно бесполезной - демону становилось дурно. Ему приходилось выслушивать сюжеты филлерных серий Гравити Фолз, рассказы про тонкости вязания свитеров и даже любовные истории. Билл предполагал, что юная Пайнс имеет склонности к моральному доминированию, но чтобы настолько!

Мэйбл же, заметив, что импровизированный эмоциональный унитаз до сих пор остается в сознании, пустила в ход тяжелую артиллерию: Сайфер услышал пару относительно важных новостей и ему стало еще хуже. Например, спас горе-тирана не разленившийся Аксолотль, а говорящее бревно с гипертрофированным чувством долга.

_Унизительно._

Создавалось впечатление, что против демона организовали какой-то заговор с целью произвести государственный переворот и оскорбить торжествующего диктатора до глубины души. Эти бессовестные мятежники устроили вооруженное восстание, вторглись в резиденцию Его Треугольного Величества и сорвали светский прием, освободили политических заключенных, а в итоге вообще линчевали молодого правителя.

И теперь эти хамы в лице особо разговорчивого сангвиника требует оказания немедленной помощи. Как им только наглости хватило?

\- В результате твоих действий, Сайфер, все измерение находится под угрозой, - сразу же начал отчитывать его Форд, когда девушке пришлось перевести дыхание. - То, что ты совершил несколько лет назад, было чудовищно и бессмысленно, а последствия...

\- Но ведь мне нужно как-то развлекаться! - воскликнул Билл, перебивая ученого.

Больше синтезированной музыки он ненавидел только нравоучительные монологи, которые Стэнфорд с ужасающим запалом раздавал направо и налево при любом удобном - или не очень - случае. Демон был готов к допросам и пыткам, но позволить над собой **такое** надругательство он принципиально не мог.

Форд побагровел от злости и, ответив на провокацию лишь презренным молчанием, повернулся к племяннику.

\- Диппер, - выдохнул ученый, успокаивая себя скорым возвращением Билла на его прежнее место обитания. - Проследи, чтобы он не сбежал. Нам со Стэнли нужно обсудить ситуацию.

Мэйбл всплеснула руками, предчувствуя, что дяди решат добиваться согласия помочь, собственно, сразу избиением. Она пожелала брату удачи и, подхватив Пухлю, с протестующими криками убежала вслед за родственниками. Через какое-то время шаги и невнятные восклицания окончательно стихли.

Так горе-некроманта и бросили в одиночку караулить Сайфера, наивно полагая, что до потасовки не дойдет. Впрочем, Форд отлично понимал, с кем он - с кем его семья - имеет дело. Ученый не уповал на плачевное состояние демона и был уверен, что, если он захочет причинить вред, то сделает это даже в человеческом теле.

Стэнфорд давно осознал простую истину: Билла способна остановить только смерть.

Увы, с этой замечательной идеей по некоторым причинам не сложилось и пришлось оставлять племянника на съедение демону разума. Определенно не лучший план, но от менее стоической Мэйбл за полчаса остались бы только рожки да ножки. Ее брата, конечно, тоже было жаль, но ситуация требовала решительных действий.

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что сейчас с нами лучше сотрудничать? - выдавил Диппер после минутного молчания, когда предполагаемая мессия соизволила обратить на него внимание.

Сайфер не выглядел растерянно или взволнованно. Побывавший на том свете и возвращенный убийцами в уязвимую оболочку, этот псих даже бровью не повел. Спокойствие воскресшего мертвеца пугало до чертиков.

\- Я понимаю, что еще успею понаблюдать за гибелью вашей поганой семейки, - произнес демон, широко улыбаясь. - И что очень скоро вернусь в лучший из миров. В Пандемониум.

Билл вновь блефовал. Наслаждался ошарашенным взглядом парня и красочно, практически вдохновленно описывал «лучший» мир, отгоняя назойливые мысли о _настоящем_ пристанище мертвых. Каждое сказанное слово казалось гротескным, нелепым. Впрочем, в последнее время вокруг постоянно творился какой-то абсурдный кошмар, который Сайфер не воспринимал всерьез. Последние события были слишком бредовыми и унизительными, чтобы случиться с ним.

Диппер тогда в который раз подумал, что существо перед ним окончательно сошло с ума. Слова демона не звучали разумно, в глазах плясали такие же сумасшедшие черти, а каждое движение могло оказаться ударом. Ничем не спровоцированным ударом, нанесенным только из-за того, что Билл мог. А мог Билл многое и далеко не все его действия ограничивались неудачной попыткой поработить человечество. Эта попытка могла быть удачной - уже звучит не так оптимистично.

Диппер тогда и не предполагал, что существо перед ним чего-то боялось.

\- Пожалуйста, помоги нам.

Разумеется, просьба прозвучала жалко и до крайности беспомощно. Он не мог говорить уверенно, потому что последний шанс спасти мир окончательно съехал с катушек. Этот псих, казалось, хотел перерезать себе горло и поскорее вернуться назад. Вернуться к существованию в - подчеркнуть желтым - загробном мире, где явно не светило ласковое июньское солнышко с утра до ночи. Диппер понятия не имел, насколько воскрешенное им существо должно быть неадекватным для подобной реакции. После проведения обряда на голову близняшек должна свалиться панацея, манна небесная... Но свалилось то, что свалилось.

\- А что взамен? Зеленые бумажки и власть над самоуничтожающейся богадельней? - насмешливо спросил демон, понимая, что «пугливый мальчишка» ничего не сможет ему предложить.

Даже те самые зеленые бумажки, в которые Сайфер побрезговал бы и сморкаться.

\- Я сделаю все, Билл, прошу! - следующая фраза прозвучала еще более жалко, едва не вызывая у самого Билла рвотный рефлекс.

Тщетность, неправильная танатофобия и человеческая глупость. До чего же ему был омерзителен и чужд этот животный инстинкт, ведущий к бесконечной трясучке за сохранность своей далеко не бессмертной шкуры. Каждый мясной мешок молил о пощаде, каждому хотелось продлить то, что люди называли жизнью, еще на пару лет. Ради отдаления смерти, ради существования в вечном страхе. Болезнь, идиотский поступок (самая распространенная причина гибели людей), техногенная катастрофа, конец света, время - любая ерунда могла нарушить стабильное функционирование таких хрупких организмов. Глупо бояться смерти, если к ней безальтернативно ведет жизнь.

_Как же лицемерно._

\- Только вот что ты можешь сделать, Сосенка? - мягко спросил демон и растянул губы в елейной улыбке, откровенно издеваясь над парнем. - Что ты можешь сделать?

Он ничего не мог сделать. Ничего. Только сильнее сжать кулаки и сцепить зубы, вовремя ограждая Билла от гневной тирады. С этих пор Пайнс определенно должен беспокоиться о **его** самочувствии, настроении и, самое главное, лояльности к человечеству.

Если **ему** что-то не понравится - аминь.

Диппер промолчал.

\- Правильно, - **он** выдержал многозначительную паузу и согласно кивнул, будто получил ответ. - Ничего ты, мешок с костями, сделать не можешь.

Диппер промолчал снова и до распалившегося демона очень кстати дошло, что в третий раз мальчишка тоже скажет ему какую-нибудь гадость, расстроится и неблагодарный идиот быстро придет в немилость. Сайферу, конечно, хотелось позволить себе войти в азарт, обозвать всех тупыми и, как он делал всегда, с гордым видом удалиться, но нет. Экс-покойник еще молод и полон сил, а бесславно сгинуть во второй раз от шестипалой руки - обладателю этих самых рук обиженный Диппер всенепременно нажалуется - хотелось намного меньше.

\- Хотя... Что-то сделать ты, думаю, все-таки можешь, - он поднял на Билла удивленный взгляд, услышав эти слова. - Например, заключить со мной сделку.

Естественно, Пайнс посчитал такую неожиданную смену мировоззрения демона странной. Было сложно не заметить, насколько резко прозвучала последняя фраза, но поддаваться сомнениям парень не стал. У него появился шанс и претендовать на большее явно не стоило. Диппер лишний раз припомнил, что перед ним находится самое неадекватное существо в мире, и тут же закивал.

\- Я согласен, но ты ведь не станешь помогать просто так, - ответом послужили только саркастичные аплодисменты и снисходительная улыбка, от которой Пайнсу неописуемо захотелось поскорее избавиться. - Чего ты хочешь, Билл?

\- Чтобы ты обеспечил мне комфортное проживание, развлечения, королевский ланч-бокс в дорогу и, разумеется, садился по команде.

Диппер подумал, что скрежет его зубов мог не услышать только глухой. Выбора, впрочем, не было. Он с огромным трудом подавил злобу и снова кивнул, стараясь выкинуть из головы желание сломать Сайферу челюсть или, допустим, вырвать кадык. Нельзя уподобляться таким жестоким личностям и тем более перенимать их отношение к жизни. Насилие - не выход. Но, может, если попросить дядю просто поговорить с Биллом...

\- Я согласен, - парень заметно поник и опустил голову, отчего кудрявая челка частично скрыла его глаза. - Я помогу тебе восстановиться, а взамен ты избавишься от аномалий и не станешь подвергать человечество опасности, убивать кого-то, силой или обманом захватывать чужие оболочки.

Он прикусил губу, вспоминая все предательства, но протянул демону руку для заключения сделки. Хуже уже не будет, даже если это очередная ложь с последующими попытками уничтожить человечество. Аномалии начнут разрушать планету еще раньше, чем Билл восстановит силы и придумает какой-нибудь грандиозный план мести.

\- Я тоже согласен, - Сайфер резко схватил ладонь Диппера и с силой сжал ее, будто пытаясь сломать своему новоиспеченному соратнику руку. - Говори всем, какой я хороший, Сосенка, и подчиняйся приказам.

Тот прошипел от боли и, широко распахнув глаза, просто смотрел на разгоревшееся за пару мгновений синее пламя. Вспомнилась вспышка, озарившая небо во время обряда воскрешения; горящие дневники; все плохое и все хорошее (если хорошее вообще было), связанное с демоническим огнем. Он поднял взгляд и вздрогнул оттого, насколько безумно улыбался Билл. Наверное, именно так выглядит Дьявол.

Пайнс вырвал руку сразу после того, как пламя окончательно потухло, и из соображений безопасности сделал пару шагов назад. Ладонь до сих пор болела. Кажется, демон просто решил таким образом отыграться за былые обиды, если уж большего _пока что_ сделать не мог. Или мог?

\- Сидеть, - Билл откинулся на спинку дивана и хмыкнул, ожидая ответа.

Диппер удрученно простонал и даже не сел, а, скорее, упал как раз таки на диван, стараясь оказаться максимально далеко от Сайфера. Он ведь не уточнял, куда именно нужно сесть.

Самого демона это явно повеселило.

\- Не дрейфь, Сосенка, - Билл приобнял парня за плечи и насмешливо улыбнулся, обнажая белоснежные зубы. - Если ты окажешься совсем уж бесполезным, то тебя можно будет просто приготовить и съесть.

Диппер на секунду подумал, что он уже умер.

***

\- Все хорошо, я с ним договорился.

Стэнфорд не ожидал услышать подобное. Просьбу разобраться с Биллом самостоятельно или жалобу на его хамское поведение - да, но уж точно не хорошие новости. Ученому оставалось только лишний раз подивиться целеустремленности племянника и, улыбнувшись, потрепать его по волосам. Диппер выглядел уставшим и минувший диалог явно дался ему очень нелегко, но парень улыбнулся дяде в ответ.

\- Ты уверен? Я доверяю тебе, а не Сайферу, - мужчина слегка нахмурился, вспоминая все сделанные им гадости.

Пайнс-младший уверенно кивнул. Ладонь до сих пор покалывало после заключения сделки.

\- Спасибо, Диппер, - Форд снова улыбнулся и, сделав шаг вперед, обнял племянника.

Улыбка исчезла сразу после того, как за вышедшим из лаборатории парнем захлопнулась дверь. Билл, конечно, находился в крайне незавидном положении, но кивать на манер китайского болванчика и со всем соглашаться уж точно бы не стал. Не в его это стиле. Разговор определенно выжал из бедолаги все соки, а за помощь демон потребовал... Что-то. И необходимо выяснить, что именно, пока ситуация не вышла из-под контроля. Сайферу могла прийти в голову любая дрянь, Диппер мог стать жертвой комплекса героя, могло случиться что-то ужасное.

Этому существу нельзя доверять.

***

_Вокруг ничего нет._

Он широко распахнул глаза. Сердце колотилось как бешеное, будто рвалось из груди. По виску скатилась капля пота, на которую демон не обратил внимания. Ему было плохо, ему было чертовски плохо. Дыхание сбилось и поначалу парень, казалось, задыхался.

Билл судорожно сжимал пальцами колкую ткань пледа и повторял, что это был просто сон.


End file.
